


Two are better than one

by shadow1rider



Category: Ouran Highschool Host Club
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow1rider/pseuds/shadow1rider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if twin boys showed up at the ouran highschool and kokoya thought it was a good idea but these twins are hiding something the brotherly act isn't an act ops guess it wasn't a good idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two are better than one

Hi y'all I hope you like

 

Lukas red hair was in matts nika kissed his cheek "I had fun last night" he smiled against his brothers cheek luka laughed lightly "you screamed enough" a maid came in "boys it's time for school" "thank you lily"nika smiled sweetly at her and got up to get dressed "aww I don't want to go" he frowned cutely 

 

\--at the school--  
"Class we got new students" the teacher chirped hikaru and Karou rolled there eyes but let out a gasp when twins walked in "hi I'm nika!" The smaller one chirped waveing "hey I'm luka" the older one said his hazel eyes gleamed annoyed 

 

 

I hope you like if you want to help or give ideas or tell me something I missed please do


End file.
